


heartlines on your hand

by Mia_Zeklos



Series: Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Queen Lyanna Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: With just a few days left before her wedding, Sansa is doing anything she can to get ready.





	heartlines on your hand

**Author's Note:**

> /Title from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZKgLyGjcd4)./
> 
> The final day of the Jonsa Drabble Fest! I decided to use my freedom to write something happy for once. As for the doubtlessly many inaccuracies in the way things would have gone for them to end up in this position, please keep in mind that a) despite having read the books, I'm primarily a show writer and am following whatever scarce information it has given us so far and b) I decided to keep Jon's name Jon just because I wanted it that way and for no other canon-related reason. It's a drabble. There's only so much you can do with it.
> 
> **Day Ten: free choice. 400 words.**

“See, it goes like this,” Jon was saying, brushing his dark hair away from his eyes as he tried to tie the ribbon around their wrists one-handed. It wasn’t really working out even on his fifth attempt and Sansa had to bite her lip to suppress her smile. He wouldn’t be angry at her for laughing at him, she already knew him well enough to be able to tell, but it would still be _improper_. “We need to wrap it around our hands and then say the oath, and then it’s done.”

 _And then it’s done_. It sounded so simple, and it would be; her aunt Lyanna had assured her of that. Of course, her aunt also happened to be the Queen and she was _supposed_ to comfort her future daughter-in-law, but it still had to count for something, right?

Either way, it would be fine, Sansa was sure of it. It was what she had dreamed of all her life; it was what she had been promised for as long as she could demand anything from her parents and here she was today, seeing it all come to life.

“I know they’re not your gods,” the prince continued, “and they’re not entirely mine either, but it’s what the people in this city believe in. And if we mean the words, then perhaps it won’t matter. I see no reason for it not to be enough, and we could hold a second ceremony in the godswood if you’d like.”

He sounded so earnest. Even if Sansa had had any doubts about any of this, she knew they would have evaporated by now. As it were, she just reached over, hand resting over his as he kept fussing over the ribbon.

“We can find a common ground, I’m sure.”

They would. They _had_ , already, as they had known each other all their lives, but Jon’s relief was still palpable in the tentative smile Sansa received in response to her encouragement. “As long as you’re sure.”

It was all very much going according to protocol and it was as much of a promise as they could afford to give one another, but it wasn’t like they needed anything more than that – not for the first time in her life, Sansa looked at him as he stared out at the lake they had decided to sit next to and thought, _this is home_.


End file.
